


Divergenz

by himmelszelt (tisapear)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Deutsch | German, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/himmelszelt
Summary: Fünfzehn Jahre alter Yagami Light trifft in einem Café auf einen eigenartigen, wenn auch interessanten Fremden. Sechzehn Jahre alter Yagami Light gesteht Ryuzaki seine Liebe.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 4





	Divergenz

**Author's Note:**

> Alte Fanfiktion aus 2018—bin endlich dazu gekommen, sie ein bisschen zu überarbeiten und hier hochzuladen. Da es doch schon ein etwas älteres Werk ist, sind L und Light eher auf der OOC Seite.

Light war fünfzehn und gelangweilt. 

Er war gelangweilt, seit er sich erinnern konnte, und als ihn die warme Luft des Cafés empfing, um seine von der Märzkälte winterlich-geröteten Wangen fuhr und sein erster Atemzug vor ihm sichtbar wurde, hatte er auch nicht erwartet, dass sich das bald ändern würde. 

Zumindest bis er sich den Schal vom Hals wickelte, sorgfältig zusammenlegte und sein Blick auf eine Figur fiel—einen Mann, obwohl Light fand, dass seins erster Bescchreibung dirchaus zutreffender war. Teller umringten ihn links und rechts, blitzblank gekratzt (geleckt?) und vor ihm standen zwei weitere, beladen mit Erdbeer- und Blaubeerkuchen, und von dem, was Light sehen konnte, war in seiner Tasse dampfend heißer Kaffee. Es war aber nicht sein Erster, das Porzellan schon mit Flecken an den Rändern bedeckt, ein getrocknetes Rinnsal auf dem bunten Material, wo ein Tropfen über den Rand geschwappt sein musste.

Wäre es nur das gewesen, hätte er ihn aus seinem Kopf geschoben und nicht weiter beachtet, aber der Mann hatte die Füße (die _nackten_ Füße, wohlgemerkt) auf der Sitzbank abgesetzt und erwiderte Lights Starren. Light blinzelte. Der Mann starrte unentwegt weiter. Light schritt auf die Jackenablage zu, steckte den Schal, die Haube und die Handschuhe in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und hängte diese dann auf. Am Tresen bestellte er sich seine gewohnte Tasse schwarzen Kaffees. Als er anmerkte, dass er sie nicht an seinen üblichen Tisch gebracht haben wollte, stutzte die Kellnerin für einen Moment, aber bestätigte seinen Wunsch dann mit einem Lächeln.

Als er an den Tisch trat, schenkte ihm der Mann keine Aufmerksamkeit, stattdessen vollends fixiert auf die zuckersüße Konfitüre. Die Teller, die auf ‚Lights‘ Seite standen, schob er auch nicht beiseite, also tat Light es selbst, stapelte sie einen nach dem anderen in zwei Türmen, seinen Ärger dabei runterschluckend.

Der Mann schien ihn nicht weiter zu beachten, als er auf dem Sitzt gegenüber von ihm Platz nahm, aber Light wusste, dass er ihn unter dem wirren Haar beobachtete.

_Jackpot._

„Du bist Detektiv, oder?“

Der Mann hielt inmitten seiner Bewegung inne, die Gabel mit dem Stück Kuchen starr vor seinem Mund—aber dann schob er sich die Gabel achtlos hinein und begann zu kauen.

„Was bringt dich zu diesem Entschluss?“, fragte er, Stimme ein tiefer baritoner Klang, und Light verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht, als er eine schöne Aussicht auf die Pampe von Kuchen im Mund des anderen bekam.

„Da ist etwas in deinen Augen“, begann Light, lehnte sich ein Stück vor, „und deine Aura schreit förmlich _‚Ich kann in deine Seele sehen und werde all deine Geheimnisse zu Tage bringen.‘_ “ Light hielt inne und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Das Lächeln um seine Lippen war verspielt. „Vielleicht hab ich auch nur die Akte gesehen, die aus deiner Tasche hervorlugt.“ Er machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung in Richtung der schwarzen Tasche, aus der tatsächlich eine Akte hervorschaute, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ah“, machte der Mann, während er sich ein weiteres Stück in den Mund schob. „Und woher weißt du, wie Polizeiakten aussehen? Du scheinst mir doch ein wenig jung für einen Ermittler. Und woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht einfach _Polizist_ bin?“

„Mein Vater ist Polizist. Und um deine zweite Frage zu beantworten:“, sein Blick wurde unbeeindruckt, „der Schein kann zwar trügen, aber ich hab in meinem Leben genug Polizisten getroffen, um mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass du definitiv keiner bist. Mal ganz davon angesehen, dass du nicht wie jemand wirkst, der gerne Befehle von anderen annimmt.“ _Denn ich kenne den Ausdruck in deinen Augen,_ dachte er, _ich sehe ihn immerhin jeden Tag im Spiegel,_ sagte er nicht.<

Die Lippen des Mannes kräuselten sich nach oben. Nicht ganz ein Lächeln, aber etwas in die Richtung. „ _‚Ich wirke nicht so‘_ , huh… interessant.“ Er starrte Light wieder an, direkt in die Augen, mit seinen eigenen endlos schwarzen. „Du kannst mich Ryuzaki nennen, Mister…?“

Light überlegte für einen Moment.

„Light.“ Kein Grund, gleich seinen ganzen Namen rauszugeben; der Mann mochte vielleicht faszinierend sein, aber das waren Kriminelle auch.

Nun lächelte der Fremde tatsächlich. „Light-kun“, sagte er, als wollte er den Namen ausprobieren, und er rutschte über seine Lippen wie ein zuckersüßes Bonbon.

(Light konnte nicht sagen, warum sein Herz für nur einen Moment auszusetzen schien.)

* * *

Sie tauschten Nummern aus. Sie trafen sich. In Cafés, in Parks, als der Schnee wie das Eis um ihre Herzen schmolz, als die Kirschblüten zu erblühen und die Blumen zu sprießen begannen. Sein zweites Jahr an der Oberschule begann und ehe Light sich versah, war es Sommer, Monate, seit er Ryuzaki kennengelernt hatte, Wochen, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

„Meine Arbeit—ich komme herum. Aber Light-kun weiß, wie er mich erreichen kann, und er kann sich sicher sein, dass ich in Kontakt bleiben werde.“

Und das tat er auch; für den vielbeschäftigten Detektiven, der er immer vorgab zu sein, schien er einiges an Freizeit zu haben, wenn er Light tagtäglich schreiben konnte.

„Ist etwas passiert? Du siehst in letzter Zeit glücklicher aus“, hatte seine Mutter nur zwei Monate nach seinem ersten Treffen mit Ryuzaki gefragt. Er hatte natürlich verneint, es auf die Frühlingssonne und das gute Wetter geschoben. Seine Schwester hatte das nicht überzeugt, gerade elf geworden, letztes Jahr der Grundschule und sich langsam darüber klar werdend, dass Jungs doch nicht so blöd waren, wie sie zuvor gedacht hatte. „Light hat eine Freuuu~ndin“, trällerte sie immer heiter, wenn sie ihn dabei erwischte, wie er auf sein Handy starrte (und es anlächelte, sagte sie, lächelnd, wie sie ihn sonst nie sah, wie die Mädchen und Jungs in den Dramen, die sie gerne anschaute, sich anlächelten, bevor sie sich die ewige Liebe schworen). Er würde ihr darauf prompt Hilfe bei ihren Mathehausaufgaben verweigern. Das brachte sie normalerweise zum Schweigen. 

Es war ein kalter Tag im Dezember, noch stockfinster, und Light band sich die Krawatte seiner Schuluniform um, zog den Knoten fest, als sein Handy den Ton für eine neue Nachricht von sich gab.

 _Unbekannt_ stand als Absender, aber aufgrund des Inhaltes der Nachricht wusste er sofort, von wem sie war. Light presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, um ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Das **Boom** in seiner Brust, nachdem er den Sinn der Worte verarbeitet hatte, ignorierte er dabei.

> _Um 4 am üblichen Ort?_

> **Abgemacht.**

(„Schau Mama, _schau!_ “ Aufgeregt schüttelte Sayu ihre Mutter am Arm und deutete auf Light, der sich einen Apfel vom Tisch schnappte und mit einem einfachen „Bis später Mutter, Sayu“ aus der Tür verschwand. Aber das war nicht, worauf Sayu aufmerksam machen wollte—es war das geradezu dümmliche Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihres Bruders, das sie außer Häuschen brachte.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, er hat ‘ne Freundin!“, prahlte das Mädchen stolz und blickte, nach Bestätigung suchend, zu ihrer Mutter auf. Sachiko gab ein bestätigendes Summen von sich und tätschelte Sayu den Kopf. „Er wird sie uns schon vorstellen, wenn er bereit dafür ist.“

Sie gab ein verträumtes Seufzen von sich und murmelte, als wäre sie 92 und nicht zwölf, _Ah, junge Liebe._

* * *

Es glich dem ersten Treffen—Light mit roten Wangen und warmen Atem und Ryuzaki mit den Tellern und hochgezogenen Füßen auf der Sitzfläche. Nur dieses Mal blickte Ryuzaki auf, als Light an den Tisch trat, und Light begann zu lächeln, unbeabsichtigt, eine automatische Reaktion auf die angehobenen Mundwinkel Ryuzakis.

„Light-kun ist größer geworden“, waren seine ersten Worte, und Light antwortete blitzschnell: „Und Ryuzaki hat sich kein Stück verändert. Obwohl“, er lehnte sich ein Stück vor und kniff die Augen zusammen, „hast du etwa _zugenommen?_ “ 

Ryuzaki schniefte, beleidigt, und schob sich trotzig ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund, das die Gabel völlig unter sich vergrub. „Ich kann Light-kun versichern, dass ich keinen einzigen Gramm zugenommen habe.“ 

Light lächelte gutmütig. „Keine Sorge, Ryuzaki, es war immerhin zu erwarten; in deinem Alter nimmt man nun einmal schneller zu.“ Er tätschelte ihm tröstend einen Handrücken.

Ryuzaki wirkte genervt, rollte mit den Augen und nippte an der Tasse, aber Light sah das kleine Lächeln hinter dem Dampf und fühlte sich glücklich, wie niemals zuvor.

„Also, was für ein Fall hat dich dieses Mal hergebracht, Ryuzaki?“

Ryuzakis Augen begannen zu glitzern, als er Light eifrig alle bekannten Fakten schilderte.

Könnte doch nur jeder Tag so ablaufen, mit Ryuzaki und Kuchen und Kaffee und dem warmen Brodeln in seiner Brust, begleitet von dem begeisterten Summen in seinem Kopf.

 _Mehr, mehr, mehr,_ grölte der Chor in seinem Kopf.

Light wusste nicht, _was_ mehr.

(Light, um ehrlich zu sein, wusste nicht einmal, ob er _was mehr_ überhaupt akzeptieren konnte.)

* * *

Light bemerkte erst, was für ein Tag es war, als seine Schwester enthusiastisch auf sein Bett sprang und ein lautes „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Bruderherz!“ krakeelte. Light blinzelte und blickte auf seinen Wecker—zehn Minuten, bevor er normalerweise aufstehen würde.

Er rang sich ein Lächeln für Sayu ab, tätschelte ihren Kopf und ließ sich sogar von ihr aus dem Bett schleifen, noch im Pyjama. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kamen, stockte er für einen Moment.

„Vater“, entkam es ihm überrascht. Sayus Grinsen wurde noch breiter und Light wurde klar, dass der kleine Teufel davon gewusst haben musste.

Soichiro lächelte sanft. „Light“, begann er, „alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Sohn.“ Light nickte, als er sich hinsetzte, und erinnerte sich dann, zu antworten. 

Lächelnd sagte er: „Danke, Vater“, aber innerlich war er immer noch überrumpelt. Er konnte sich nicht an den letzten Geburtstag erinnern, an dem sein Vater morgens anwesend gewesen war.

Light blendete die Konversationen seiner Familie aus und überlegte, ob Ryuzaki ihm schon eine Nachricht geschickt hatte, als die Stimme seiner Mutter ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss: „—okay, Light?“

Er blinzelte. „Tut mir leid, Mutter, ich habe dich nicht gehört. Was hast du gesagt?“

„Ich habe gesagt, ich werde heute Abend dein Lieblingsessen machen, wenn das für dich okay ist?“

Oh.

Oh verdammt. _Das_ hatte er vergessen.

Er nestelte mit seinen Essstäbchen in der Hand, der einzige Indikator für die Nervosität, die durch ihn rauschte. „Tut mir leid, aber ich… habe schon Pläne.“

Stille.

Sachiko blickte ihn halb verwirrt, halb wissend an, Soichiro hatte die Stirn in Verwirrung gekraust und Sayus Mund war sperrangelweit aufgeklappt. Bis sie aufsprang, geradewegs auf die Sitzfläche ihres Stuhls, und ihren Finger gegen Lights Nase drückte. „ _Hah!_ Du hast doch sicher ein Date mit deiner Freundin!“

_„Freundin?“_

Light hätte Sayu am liebsten ihr ach-so-verhasstes Mathebuch gegen den Kopf gedonnert. Die richtete ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Soichiro. „Ja, Papa! Er— _hmmpftfh_.“

Seelenruhig presste Light eine Hand über Sayus Mund und ignorierte ihre Versuche, seine Hand damit zu verscheuchen, indem sie über sie leckte. Seine Essstäbchen hatte er in seiner Reisschüssel abgelegt und seine Augen fanden die seines Vaters. „Hör nicht auf Sayu, Vater“, begann Light, „Sie redet nur Schwachsinn. Du weißt doch, wie Mädchen in dem Alter sind.“ Sayus Versuche eines empörten Ausrufes wurden gekonnt ignoriert, obwohl Sachiko belustigt lächelte. „Ich habe nur schon Pläne mit ein paar Leuten aus meiner Klasse.“

Sachiko gab ein kenntnissnehmendes Geräusch von sich, aber der wissende Ausdruck in ihren Augen gefiel Light ganz und gar nicht. „Natürlich, Schatz, wir können ja einfach danach oder morgen feiern, nicht wahr?“ Light nickte mit einem dankbaren Lächeln und nahm seine Hand von Sayus Mund, die beleidigt schmollte.

„Nur, weil du nicht zugeben willst, dass du verliebt bist“, zischte sie ihm zu, und Light blendete sie und den kalten Klumpen in seinem Magen gekonnt aus.

* * *

Light war nicht feige. War er nicht. Und dazu zählte auch, zu seinen eigenen Gefühlen zu stehen.

Es war aber nicht feige, nicht zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen, wenn man sich derer nicht einmal bewusst war; ergo, Light war nicht feige, dass er nicht zu seinen… _Gefühlen_ … für Ryuzaki stand. Weil er sich vor heute nicht einmal bewusst gewesen war, dass diese existierten.

(Obwohl da das warme Rauschen war, das konstant durch seine Venen in seine Fingerspitzen rauschte, bei jedem Blick, jeder Geste, jedem Wort und jedem belustigten Lächeln, das er den schmalen Lippen entlocken konnte. Jedes geraunte „Light-kun, Light-kun“, und dass Light gar nicht genug von Ryuzaki bekommen konnte, immer mehr und mehr und _mehr_ wollte—)

Light war nicht feige, auf gar keinen Fall, und er würde es sich und dummer, dummer Sayu beweisen, indem er Ryuzaki einfach von seinen Gefühlen erzählte. Sofort wenn Ryuzaki durch die Tür kam würde er es ihm sagen, keine große Sache, war immerhin nichts dabei.

„Light-kun?“ 

„Argh!“ Mit zusammengepressten Augen drückte Light Servietten gegen seinen nun brennenden Oberschenkel, ignorierte die Kellnerin, die zu seinem Tisch hastete, um den verschütteten Kaffee aufzuwischen.

„Sie können natürlich eine neue Tasse haben, aufs Haus“, sagte die Kellnerin, und er brachte ein Nicken und sogar ein kurzes „Danke“, hervor, als sie ihm einen nassen Lappen in die Hand drückte, den er Anstelle der Servietten gegen seinen Oberschenkel presste.

Ryuzaki, auf den Platz gegenüber von ihm gerutscht, zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Warum ist Light-kun denn so nervös?“

„Ich bin nicht _nervös_ “, biss Light hervor und schallte sich dann selbst für diese hastige Antwort. Zu schnell, zu abwehrend, und Ryuzakis Augenbrauen, die noch weiter nach oben gewandert waren, verrieten ihm, dass er den Detektiven kein Stück überzeugt hatte.

Light seufzte, faltete den Lappen zusammen und legte ihn auf dem Tisch ab. Er richtete seinen Blick direkt auf Ryuzaki und willte seine Wangen dazu, ihren normalen Teint beizubehalten. „Ich habe… Gefühle“, sagte er.

Ryuzaki lächelte belustigt, als er ein Stück seines Kuchens aufspießte. „Oh, und ich hab schon gedacht, Light-kun würde nur so tun, als ob er welche hätte.“

„Ryuzaki“, kam es genervt von Light. 

Ryuzakis Lächeln blieb, aber er machte eine Bewegung mit der Gabel, ein stummes _Fahre fort._

„Ich meinte Gefühle… für dich.“

Ryuzaki erstarrte, die Lippen um die Gabel herum geschlossen und die Augen die kleinste Spur geweitet. Es erinnerte Light auf aberwitzige Weise an das Frühstück nur Stunden zuvor, die geschockte Stille seiner Eltern.

Das hier war jedoch so viel schlimmer.

Ryuzaki zog die Gabel langsam wieder heraus, ein bisschen was von der Creme auf dem Metall, und Light hätte ihm die Gabel am liebsten aus der Hand genommen und abgeleckt. Stattdessen fand er die Gabel vor seinem Gesicht wieder. „Du… hast Gefühle. Für _mich_ “, wiederholte Ryuzaki, zeigte dabei mit der Gabel von Light zu sich selbst.

Light folgte den Zacken und nickte als Antwort lediglich.

„Huh“, ließ der Detektiv aus, sagte darauf aber nichts mehr. Die Gabel wurde jedoch nicht wieder im Kuchen vergraben, also schnappte Light sie sich nach zwei Minuten, und steckte sie sich selbst in den Mund, ohne ein Stück Küchen. Er ließ seine Zunge um das Metall gleiten, leckte die restliche Buttercreme ab, und eigentlich fand Light jegliche Art von Zucker grausam, aber die Süße, die seinen Gaumen in diesem Moment umgarnte, schmeckte geradezu göttlich.

Ryuzakis Augen folgten der Geste wie hypnotisiert und er machte den Mund auf, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, stockte dann aber und klappte ihn wieder zu. Als er ihn nochmals öffnete, entfloh ihm lediglich: „Light-kun ist noch minderjährig.“

„Light-kun ist außerdem schlauer, als die meisten Ermittler, mit denen Ryuzaki je zusammengearbeitet hat“, zitierte Light die Worte, die Ryuzaki nur wenige Wochen nach ihrem Kennenlernen geäußert hatte. Darauf klappte Ryuzaki den Mund zu, und einem impulsiven Verlangen folgend bediente Light sich an Ryuzakis Kuchen. Erdbeere, süß, mit Gelee umhüllt, der Teig fluffig weich und die Creme süßlich angehaucht.

„Light-kun… weiß nicht alles über mich.“ Light zuckte mit den Schultern, ließ die Gabel gelangweilt zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hin und her baumeln.

„Und du weißt alles über mich? Ich weiß genug—genug, dass ich… Gefühle für dich entwickelt habe. Was ich, wie ich dich vielleicht informieren sollte, noch nie zuvor getan habe.“

Ryuzaki schwieg für einen Moment. „Ich wäre nicht immer hier.“

Light rollte unbeeindruckt mit den Augen. „Ach, das hab ich jetzt gar nicht erwartet, und da dachte ich schon, du würdest mich nie wieder verlassen—hab mir schon Häuser angeschaut.“

„Ich hatte, wie Light, noch nie zuvor Gefühle für jemanden. Ich wüsste also nicht, was eine Beziehung beinhaltet.“

Light zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist, was wir aus ihr machen.“

„Ich bin noch Jungfrau.“

„…Musst du das mit einem so gelassenen Gesicht sagen?“

„Es ist ein Fakt, über den Light-kun Bescheid wissen sollte.“

Light blickt empor, als ob er den Himmel selbst um Kraft bitten würde.„Gottverdammt noch mal, es interessiert mich aber ni—es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich jetzt gleich und sofort mit dir ins Bett springen wollen. Falls ich das… überhaupt will. …Sonst noch was?“

„…Nur, dass ich Lights Gefühle erwidere. Aber dass er sich im Klaren sein sollte, dass ich Dinge, die ich mag, nie wieder gehenlassen werde.“ Ryuzakis Tonlage hatte sich nicht verändert, das selbe monotone Gesäusel wie auch sonst, Daumen gegen die Lippen gepresst und Augen auf den Kuchen gerichtet, intensiv studierend, anscheinend—aber Light bemerkte das Aufblitzen in den schwarzen Tiefen und ein Grollen ging durch seine Brust.

 _Meins, meins, meins,_ ein Gejohle in seinem Kopf. Er unterdrückte den Gedanken nicht, lehnte sich auf den am Tisch abgestützten Ellbogen vor. Spießte ein weiteres Stück Kuchen auf und hielt es vor Ryuzakis Nase, seine Augen geschmolzene Lava. 

„Wie gut, dass _ich_ Dinge, die ich mag, auch nie wieder gehenlasse, hm?“

Fluffiges Weiß mit einem Hauch Rot verschwand hinter pinken Lippen. Ryuzakis Augen hingen sehnsüchtigst an ihnen und Light lächelte verschmitzt.

* * *

Light drückte Ryuzaki zum Abschied einen Kuss auf, direkt auf den Mund, die aufgerissenen Augen und das gehaspelte _„Light-kun—“_ nicht weiter beachtend, als er mit einem Lachen und einem verspielten Luftkuss davontapste, die Sonne im Bauch und Ameisen in den Fingerkuppen. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich seinem Alter entsprechend und er befand es nicht einmal als schlimm, grinste in den dicken blauen Schal hinein, den Ryuzaki ihm vor einer Weile geschenkt hatte, Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben. Kaum eine Minute, nachdem er sich vom Café entfernt hatte, vibrierte das Handy gegen seine Handfläche. Sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter, fast schon ein Grinsen, wusste er doch, von wem die Nachricht sein musste. Mit flinken Finger fischte er sein Handy hervor.

> _Das war hinterhältig von Light-kun, mich so zu überfallen._

> **Sagst du, als hätte es dir nicht gefallen.**

> _Touché._

Er atmete langsam aus, weiße Wölkchen, die sich nach oben kräuselten.

Sechzehn Jahre lang hatte er auf Veränderung gewartet. Schien so, als hätte Gott seine Gebete letzten Endes erhört.

* * *

Light trat gerade über die Schwelle seiner Tür, als er eine weitere Nachricht erhielt.

> _Ach ja, und alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Light-kun. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir._

Er war nur so lange verwirrt, bis Sayu auf ihn zugestürmt kam, ihn ins Wohnzimmer zerrte, wo ihn ein riesiges Packet erwartete.

Es waren die Architektur Enzyklopädien, um die er seine Eltern letztes Jahr gebeten hatte, die aber einfach zu teuer für das Durchschnittseinkommen seines Vaters waren—die er nur einmal, beiläufig, vor Ryuzaki erwähnt hatte, nicht weiter nennenswert.

Sayu, die darauf bestanden hatte, dass er das Geschenk im Wohnzimmer öffnete, ließ einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. „Also nicht nur ‘ne Freundin, sondern auch noch ‘ne reiche? Boah, gehst du etwa mit ‘nem Promi aus?!“

Sayu hatte sich aufgeregt an seinen Rücken geklammert und plapperte munter darauf los; Light blendete ihre Worte jedoch aus, als er einen Finger über den Rücken des ersten der fünf Bände gleiten ließ. Er ließ die Nägel ein-, zweimal gegen den Rücken klacken, dann schüttelte er Sayu sanft ab, schnappte sich alle fünf Bände und verschwand in sein Zimmer. Im Gehen holte er sein Handy heraus, und er lächelte vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht, als er die folgenden Buchstaben eintippte.

> **Danke.**

Simpel, auf den Punkt gebracht, fast schon undankbar, trotz des Inhaltes der Nachricht. Aber Light war sich sicher, dass Ryuzaki ihn mittlerweile gut genug kannte, um sich über die Bedeutung eines simplen Dankes aus seinem Mund im Klaren zu sein—selbst, wenn es nur über SMS war.

Dieses Mal musste er länger warten, und er war schon durch die ersten Kapitel durch, als die Antwort kam:

> _Immer, für Light-kun._

Er lächelte das Handy unbedacht an.

Ryuzaki war also ein Charmeur, huh?


End file.
